


In Her Dreams

by MsSirEy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, And dreams about her, F/F, Lena has desires, Sexual Fantasy, She desires Kara, but they are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-21 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsSirEy/pseuds/MsSirEy
Summary: Lena has been dreaming about Kara and it is affecting her waking world.





	In Her Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what I dream up when I cannot actually sleep.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena woke as she had every day for weeks - breath heavy on her lips and her body humming with unbidden excitement. She had been experiencing a recurring dream that had her heart racing, even as she lie awake, staring at the ceiling. She rolled over and blurry eyes looked to the clock on her bedside. It indicated that she had been robbed of nearly two hours of sleep, which would not be terrible if it was the first night she had lost as much sleep. It wasn't. 

She threw off her covers, seeking out the shower to wash away the sweat that coated her. She wished the water would carry away her thoughts. 

She arrived at LCorp while the nightly cleaning staff was still working. She buried herself in her work, desperate to keep her mind from wandering. It was Wednesday, after all. 

She glanced over her schedule for the day, front loaded with board meetings. She sighed with relief, then allowed herself a momentary chuckle over the irony of being relieved to have an overabundance of time with the board. 

Time passed without regard for her desires. When she was in the thick of fielding aggressive inquiries, time dragged. When she had a moment to breathe, her thoughts returned to what the afternoon brought, and the time that acted as a buffer seemed to rush away, leaving her reeling. 

All too soon, she found herself face to face with her dearest friend, Kara Danvers. 

The images from her dream reared their head, overlaying reality. The sweet smile and cheery demeanor of the woman, beloved by so many, were replaced by a lustful smirk and hungry gaze. Lena had to blink to give herself the chance to remember that she was seeing things. 

She knew Kara was Supergirl, had known for quite some time, but wanted to allow Kara to feel she could tell Lena. The trouble was she had to pretend she did not know what power was hidden beneath the delicate facade. She had to pretend she did not dream about it. 

And to know that if she let the reins go, if she thought too much, her heart would pick up. It was too late. Her hands were sweaty and her breath short. She saw the coloring of concern on Kara’s face, but as the woman stepped forward to check if Lena was alright, the only thing Lena could think of is how fast her back could hit the wall at the far side of the room if that was what Kara desired. 

The torrent could not be stopped. It was fueled by longing. Shame made it burn hotter. Kara’s hand was on her shoulder, her words offered with care, but Lena knew that if Kara applied any pressure, Lena would have no choice but to kneel. The thought made her wet. 

Lena swallowed, hoping to trap the moan that threatened to escape her lungs. She had to guess at what Kara said because all the heard was “you are mine,” an echo of her dream. 

“I am alright,” she assured and forced herself to breath deep, to soothe the nerves that buzzed. “I should probably sit,” she confessed. 

Kara guided her to her couch and Lena sat heavily. The piece of furniture sparked memories of her dreamself riding Kara’s thigh, hands braced on strong shoulders, as nails dug into the naked flesh of her ass. The sharp pain spurred her hips to rock faster. Even in the dream, she dared not look Kara in the eye, for fear that the slightest glimpse would be her undoing. 

In reality, Kara sat beside her. Lena crossed her legs, trying to ignore the spike in heat between them. Kara’s hand was on her arm, the touch gentle and so unlike the hands that gripped her in her fantasy. She could feel the phantom bruises, on her hips and thighs and throat. She longed for that hand to travel. “It has been a long couple of weeks,” she explained, barely trusting her voice to conjure the right words, “why don’t you tell me about coffee with Supergirl,” she suggested.

It was the best she could come up with and she hoped that Kara would be flustered enough about lying to miss the way her cheeks suffused with color. It was endearing, the effort Kara made to keep up her lie. It was awkward and unsure, rambling. 

In her dreams, Kara was precise, acting with inhuman efficiency, every action full of purpose. There was a sense of control unlike anything Lena knew, like no previous partner had possessed. And it stirred an urge to submit, to willingly allow the godlike creature to dictate where and how she moved, and when she was allowed to feel release rip through her mortal body. 

Kara did not even need to touch her. While Kara wrung her hands, grasping at her shallow fabrication, Lena watched her from behind her eyes. Kara turned, and with a knowing smirk and dark eyes, bade, “tell me what you want.”

A knock at the door turned their heads, prompting Lena to mutter “fuck me,” under her breath. She tried to play it off as something other than her voicing words that already danced on her tongue, her response to the question that was only in her mind. “That startled me,” she chuckled, weakly, before calling out for Jess to enter.

Lena rose to accept the paperwork Jess delivered, thanking the woman who eyed her with a minutely arched brow. She dismissed the woman, wanting to avoid further attention being drawn to her condition. 

She deposited the documents on her desk, for her to return to when Kara was gone. As her gaze lingered, see recalled the feel of her front pressed firmly against its surface. The heat of her skin quickly chased away the chill, but she hardly took notice. All she could feel was the hand against the small of her back, holding her in place despite her having no desire to leave. 

She raised her hips, silently begging for Kara to have mercy upon her. She offered herself up to fingers that could have anyone, but chose her. She choked on a whine as they teased a slow trail up the inside of her thigh. All she could think about was having them inside her, as they inched closer. 

Lena blinked, catching sight of her hand hovering over the papers she just dropped. She turned to find Kara standing next to her, worry apparent in her features. She knew the woman had moved during the time she was lost in her thoughts, but just the idea that she had approached at superspeed had her chest heaving. 

“Lena, are you alright? You look warm,” Kara observed. Clear blue eyes were wide as they looked her over, and Lena had to look down. She watched steady hands disregard the convenient zipper that ran the entire length of her dress, in favor of effortlessly tearing the fabric apart, letting it fall away. She struggled to breathe, as hands approached her naked skin.

“I could use some air,” she announced, smoothing out the dress that still clothed her body. She hastily distanced herself from the confused woman, moving out to the balcony. 

At the railing, she sighed, only to sharply inhale as she felt Kara press against her. “Do you want to watch the city below us while I bury my fingers inside of you,” the woman questioned, breath hot against her ear, and Lena felt her insides clench. “I wonder if I could make you scream loud enough for them to hear,” she mused, but Lena had no doubts.

“Fuck,” she breathed, the word shaky as it left her chest.

“Lena?” The question came from the door, drawing her attention around to the befuddled Kara visiting her for lunch. “Is something going on? You have been… distracted.”

“I have had a lot on my mind,” Lena admitted. 

“Anything I can help with,” Kara asked. 

In her dream she would have pleaded. She felt the words rush to her lips. “Make me yours.” 

Instead, silence hung between them as Lena struggled to separate herself from the desire that clawed at her heart, that manifested in the images and made her panties soaked. 

“I do not think so,” she sighed.

Kara was on her knees before Lena as she also looked on from the door, watching Lena try to take a step back, only to run into the railing. “Are you sure,” the kneeling Kara inquired. Lena watched her eyes rove, before meeting her own. “I could do anything you like, you just have to tell me what you want,” she coaxed. She was so close but did not touch, tempting Lena with her presence. 

“I can't,” she groaned, trying to gather her wits. Lena’s eyes rose, to connect with the real Kara. Even with her soft eyes and unassertive stance, Lena felt drawn to her. The attraction existed before she knew of Kara’s Kryptonian heritage. She was fond of sunny personalities and large hearts. 

The dreams started only after her realization. She had observed her own openness to powerplay throughout her journey into adulthood, but had never invested much thought into a fantasy that involved superhuman participants. It had never felt like a real possibility. Even as Lex went toe to toe with Superman, she had never considered the idea that she would become close to someone like Kara. 

Having Kara in her life made it possible. Made it real. Tangible. And suddenly her body craved it. The idea of what Kara’s hands could do to her quickened her helpless heart.

She dared not ask Kara to become that which her lust had created. She loved Kara for who she was. She would not risk losing the Kara that she had, only to be left with dreams that mocked her. 

Lena took a deep breath. She took a hesitant step forward, chasing away the hallucination. “Are you hungry, Kara?”

“Always,” she heard in two voices, choosing to focus on the chipper one. 

“I think a little food will make me feel better,” Lena put on a smile as she approached, “and to share in with great company.” 

Kara grinned back. “I tend to think so!”

They ate in relative silence. “I am sorry for my… state of being.”

Kara waved her off, mid inhaling her food. “It’s alright, you look like you could use some sleep,” Kara granted. 

“I wish I could count on that helping,” Lena sighed. Kara nodded, as if understanding. 

When food was done, Kara insisted that she let Lena get back to work so that Lena could get home in time for a good night’s sleep. Lena thanked her and they shared a hug, mercifully lacking her inner hauntings. There was some hope that she had managed to banish the thoughts. 

Lena watched Kara go, before sinking back into her couch, her head in her hands. “Where were we?”

Her head shot up and she was confronted by the view of a stark naked Kara, standing with brimming confidence. “Fuck you,” Lena breathed, defeated.

“That is certainly on the table,” Kara chuckled, stalking forward, her knees finding either side of Lena’s thighs. Kara brushed her fingers over Lena’s cheek, the action so unlike was Lena was accustomed to, with either Kara. “Is that what you want?”

Lena closed her eyes, but could still feel Kara over her. She knew her subconscious was providing the question, but it made it no easier to answer. Did she want to let a fantasy rule her life? Was she strong enough to contain her fantasy in the land of dreams? Would she give up on her romantic interest in Kara, the real one, in favor of the false version? Could she remain friends with someone she dreamed of? 

Would it hurt to make the decision later?

Was she about to step over the point of no return? Or was it already too late?

“Kara, why did you have to be Supergirl?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love feedback - regarding anything XD
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr, @MsSirEy. I welcome followers/asks/whatever!


End file.
